The organic EL display apparatus is a light-emitting display apparatus using electroluminescence of organic compounds, and has been in practical use as a small display apparatus used for mobile phones and others.
The organic EL display apparatus is configured with organic EL devices arranged on a substrate. The organic EL devices can be individually controlled per pixel for light-emission. A typical organic EL display apparatus is manufactured by stacking a driving circuit, an anode, an organic layer, and a cathode on a substrate. The organic layer includes, in addition to an organic EL layer made of an organic compound, at least one of functional layers such as a hole injection layer and an electron transport layer. With this configuration, charge is injected to the organic EL layer from the anode or the cathode through the hole transport layer and others, and the injected charge is recombined in the organic EL layer, and the organic EL layer emits light.
It is important that the operational current sufficient for the organic EL display device in each pixel is supplied in order to achieve high quality in the organic EL display apparatus. This is because lack of sufficient operational current supply decreases luminance, causes unevenness in luminance, and reduction in contrast, which are causes for degraded display quality.
Conventionally, in order to achieve high display quality, a configuration for supplying sufficient operational current to the organic EL device in each pixel of the organic EL display apparatus has been proposed (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
The light-emitting apparatus according to Patent Literature 1 includes a cathode-line connected to the cathode, which is provided outside of an effective region (referred to as display section in this Specification) and surrounding the effective region in which pixels each including a light-emitting device is provided, and the power supply line connected to the pixel electrodes is provided between the cathode-line and the effective region.
According to the light-emitting apparatus with the configuration described above, it is possible to secure sufficient contact area for the cathode-line and the cathode, while suppressing the electric resistance between them to minimum. Accordingly, it is possible to prevent the reduction in the amount of current supplied to the light-emitting device due to a voltage drop caused by the electric resistance.